The present invention relates to a childproof closure for bottles in general with easier operation and improved safety.
It is known that bottles, particularly for medicines and the like, are currently closed with a childproof safety by using aluminum caps to which an external plastic cap is applied which provides the safety; as an alternative, closures are provided by means of an inner cap and an outer cap which are entirely made of plastics, for example of the kind commercially known by the trademark MOPLEN.
When using aluminum caps, an outer cap is applied over it which is movable with respect to said aluminum cap, so as to cause a knurling, at the bottom region, to couple to the knurling provided proximate to the base of the aluminum cap, thus rigidly rotationally coupling the two elements.
In order to obtain this coupling, it is necessary to apply compression to overcome the elastic force provided by tabs which protrude from the bottom of the outer cap and rest on the bottom of the aluminum cap, keeping the outer cap in raised position.
This closure has the drawback that it is also necessary to perform compression when one wishes to close the bottle, in order to make the knurlings mutually couple.
This fact often causes drawbacks, especially in the case of elderly people who are unable to correctly close the bottle, thus producing a potential danger, since the bottle remains substantially in an open position.
Closures provided by means of inner caps and outer caps both made of plastics entail the advantage that rotational coupling is provided by means of axial protrusions formed on the inner cap, which engage inner teeth provided correspondingly on the inner face of the outer cap.
The tabs that act as an elastic element are also capable of coupling, by virtue of the rotation of the closure in the screw-on direction, to raised portions formed on the upper face of the inner cap, thus rigidly rotationally coupling the inner cap and the outer cap in the closing direction without having to apply compression.
However, although they provide this advantage, caps made entirely of plastics have the drawback that they are usually difficult to open, since it is generally difficult to break the safety collar because the plastic material provides connections which are not always easy to break.
Moreover, a drawback which is common to closures with a cap made of plastics and aluminum and to those made entirely of plastics is constituted by the fact that it is often possible to rigidly rotationally couple the outer cap to the inner cap simply by applying radial compression, which by virtue of the deformation of the outer cap rigidly couples it to the inner cap; this fact is particularly negative, since radial compression is a typical behavior and action of children, who tighten their fingers around the cap and can thus neutralize the safety, inappropriately achieving opening.